This invention is related in general to microelectronic devices and more specifically to a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) zoom lens.
MEMS devices are desirable because of their small size, potential lower cost, and higher performance. Some types of devices that have been built using MEMS techniques include accelerometers, gyroscopes, temperature sensors, chemical sensors, atomic force microscope (AFM) probes, micro-lenses, combdrive actuators, piezoelectric actuators. As imaging devices become increasingly smaller, it is desirable to have a small, movable lens mechanism that can be integrated into a miniature imaging system. Such a lens would provide, for example, image zoom and focus capabilities.